Written in Sand
'' "Written in Sand" ''is the thirty-third episode of "Generator Rex" and the twelfth episode of the second season. Plot The episode begins with a Providence team, led by Dr. Holiday, entering the Desert. the team is investigating a massive sand storm which is somehow expunging all nanites from the area. Rex is already nearing the middle is trying to place a sensor in the sand so that the cause of the phenomenon can be determined. When Rex is ordered to return he spots Van Kleiss, Biowulf and Skalamander and goes to attack them. Unfortunately during the Fight Rex and Van Kleiss are sucked underground, at first things seems to be at a stalemate between them, Van Kleiss can keep creating E.V.O.s using what little animals are left in the area while Rex simply keeps curing them. Van Kleiss soon discovers that his abillity to control E.V.O.s is waning when a Scorpion he turns E.V.O. attacks him. Meanwhile the Research team sent to study the sand storm is rescued by Agent Six, after that they get to work on finding Rex, Cesar reveals that as a by product of building his machines Rex mass produces Selenium, which Cesar is currently recalibrating the sensors to find. Meantime Van Kleiss discovers that not only are nanites being destroyed but vital elements for survival such as oxygen and hydrogen are being crushed out of all living things in the area, including them. Rex states that they need to get out immediately, while true Van Kleiss states they need to find the cause of the sand storm otherwise it will continue to grow, he begins with decifering the hyroglyphs covering the walls of the tunnels. Van Kleiss, feeling they may not get out alive, decides to begin telling Rex information about his past in exchange Rex will tell him information about what Providence knows about the nanites specifically Rex's control Nanite. Rex isn't interested in Van Kleiss's deal already having someone he can trust who can tell him of his past, Cesar, he declines Van Kleiss on the other hand disagrees, Cesar can not be trusted according to him he may not be who Rex thinks he is. Convinced to play along for now Rex decides to play Van Kleiss's game. Rex states that his machines are powered by gravity and the only exhause is selenium. With the new information Van Kleiss answers the big question... who was responsible for the Nanite Project and in turn the Nanite Event, his answer Cesar, and he backs up the statement with Cesars bizarre behavior. This Revelation causes Rex to damage a pylon revealing that the hyroglyphs aren't Hyroglyphs but circuit boards, the entire area is part of massive computer system. With that the Sand Begins to form into, as Van Kleiss put it, anti-viral sentries designed to eliminate intruders. Once the sentries are eliminated Rex takes the direct route to the center of the maze, punching a hole through it. Once there Rex discovers the remains of the Salvator Drone and the Research station previously seen in Gravity with this Rex realizes that ZAG-RS is the cause of all of this and Van Kleiss reveals that Cesar was the creator of ZAG-RS. While Salvator was damaged beyond repair in the crash ZAG-RS was able to survive by connecting to the stations emergency power, and has been using her control over nanites to process the silicon in the desert into new circuitry, and from there elimination of Nanites using the sand Storm. In order to destroy ZAG-RS Van Kleiss reveals that the Control nanite can Make new nanites. In order to fight the nearly unstoppable force of Van Kleiss and Rex working together ZAG-RS constructs a crude mecha like body. While Rex provides a destraction Van Kleiss stabs his gauntlet Directly into ZAG-RS's CPU processor, with this the sand Storm stops and Van Kleiss has disappeared, presumably rescued by Breach. On the Keep Cesar explains that he designed ZAG-RS as decontamination program made in Violeta Salazars image designed to eliminate Nanites that escaped from containment. Cesar Reboots ZAG-RS to figure out how the Nanite event happened unfortunately ZAG-RS's memory has been erased leading Rex to suspect it was Cesar's doing, heading Van Kleiss's advice not to trust Cesar. Characters *Rex Salazar *Van Kleiss *Agent Six *Dr. Holiday *Bobo Haha *Cesar Salazar *White Knight *ZAG-RS *Biowulf *Skalamander Trivia *More of Rex's past is explained. *Van Kliess says that Cesar is the cause of the Nanite Event. *Cesar designed ZAG-RS and designed it with Violeta's voice. *This is ZAG-RS' Season Two debut. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes